Nighttime in New York
by Cheladoniel
Summary: A Childe of the Night is stalking Specs. An ancient Queen loves Spot. I swear it isn't a rip-off of anything, I just have a LOT of time on my hands. SLASH.
1. The Golden One

Nighttime in New York  
  
Author: Cheladoniel  
  
Summary: A Childe of the Night stalks Specs and an ancient Queen loves Spot. What happens when they meet? Please note this is SLASH and HET.  
  
Rating: R because I'm being cautious. Lots of swearing eventually.  
  
Pairing: The Golden One/Specs, The Silver Queen/Spot. You'll find out who the others are IF YOU READ.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at slash. So review and tell me whatchya think. And please be gentle. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and temper very sharp knives which will then be used on flamers (the knives, not the marshmallows).  
  
PS: Thanks to Stage and Vinyl A LOT for help on my first slash fic. Love you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The golden one stood in the shadows. He looked like a child of the sun, but he was really a Childe of the Night. His eyes latched on a likely candidate- curly brown hair, glasses, some silly hat, and the smell of sweet untasted blood… Keeping to the shadows, he followed his prey, ever watchful.  
  
***  
  
Specs wandered through the streets of New York. He had finished selling his papes an hour ago, but it was still light out and he didn't want to go back the LH quite yet. Bored, he turned into a bar in hopes of meeting up with one of the other newsies.  
  
Specs' stalker cursed under his breath. He couldn't go into a bar, cross the street in daylight, and then be crowded in that place with all those liquored up bodies. So he waited… and waited… -Damn, how long can these people stay in those ridiculous bars?- the Childe asked himself.  
  
***  
  
Specs sat in the small bar, surrounded by friends and nursing a bottle of cheap beer. His girlfriend had just left him- for Kid Blink (AN Stupid bint), and though he didn't blame Blink at all, he was depressed. He had really liked the girl… he sighed, and suddenly everything seemed to freeze… his heard the faintest trace of singing…  
  
*When the dark wood fell before me  
  
And all the paths are overgrown  
  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone*  
  
Drawn to the sweet voice, Specs rose from his seat and moved through the frozen bar.  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me*  
  
The voice… Specs had never heard it before, yet it was so familiar… He kept moving.  
  
*I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars*  
  
***  
  
The Golden One pun out his song, weaving a web to catch his prey. Drawing in his net of sound, the Childe smirked as he felt his prey draw near.  
  
*When the mountain rose before me  
  
By the deep well of desire  
  
In the fountain of forgiveness  
  
Beyond the ice and the fire*  
  
***  
  
Specs felt a chill. His eyes locked on a smirking youth with golden hair and golden eyes.  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me*  
  
The voice seemed to come from hi, but no words were being formed. Drawing still nearer, he stepped into the shadows to come face-to-face with the youth.  
  
*Come with me* Specs heard a voice say, and while he tried to figure out where it came from, the youth turned and, staying in the shadows, began walking. Specs followed. 


	2. The Silver Queen

Nighttime in New York  
  
Author: Cheladoniel  
  
Summary: A Childe of the Night stalks Specs and an ancient Queen loves Spot. What happens when they meet? Please note this is SLASH and HET.  
  
Rating: R because I'm being cautious. Lots of swearing eventually.  
  
Pairing: The Golden One/Specs, The Silver Queen/Spot. You'll find out who the others are IF YOU READ.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at slash. So review and tell me whatchya think. And please be gentle. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and temper very sharp knives which will then be used on flamers (the knives, not the marshmallows).  
  
PS: Thanks to Stage and Vinyl A LOT for help on my first slash fic. Love you guys!  
  
Shoutouts: Anne- It's not Lestat… you'll find out who it is in a few chapters, if ever. Can you tell I have NO idea where the hell I'm going with this?  
  
Merle: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it… It (I hope) gets better!  
  
Neffie: hehehe… a tease? It gets teasier!!!  
  
Bittah: Urky, huh? I'll take that as a complement if it's like murky… And it's good? Yay!!! Thanks… it's kinda my first attempt as this pn for ff.net…  
  
Stepherz: yup, ya gotta wait!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Golden One hummed as he led his pretty prey to his doom. The hotel being occupied by the youth and his Sire, the Silver Queen, was one favored by their kind, a hotel virtually unused by those who walked in the light. Entering the hotel, the youth began ascending the stairs, taking a moment to renew his spell.  
  
*Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me*  
  
His prey entered the grand building, not even bothering to take in the rich décor. He started right up the stairs after his captor. The people at the desk glanced up long enough to see the entranced boy, and looked away. The sight wasn't unusual.  
  
***  
  
The Golden One waited for what seemed to him hours. In actuality, it was but minutes until Specs came through the door and straight into his waiting embrace. But the closeness was not one of love and tenderness, it was one of fire and ice, death and afterdeath.  
  
Planting a soft kiss, almost a benediction, on his victim's lips, the Golden One released his dark side, let his razor sharp canines free to quickly tear the side of Specs' neck, over the jugular. Lapping softly, the youth marveled at the sweetness of the blood. He drank his meager fill and willed the wound closed. He had left the pretty boy alive and with strength enough to return to whatever dump he called home. Releasing his victim, the youth sent him to recover.  
  
*I will be tasting you again.*  
  
***  
  
The Silver Queen was hunting. The Sire of the Golden One, she was in search of not a meal, but a mortal lover. Her Childe wasn't much for that need. He still retained some of his mortal morals… one of which was that incest was wrong. And the Silver Queen was not just his Sire, but his sister. Not that it mattered one wasn't human and wasn't related to anybody, except through the bonds of Sire and Childe and a Claim.  
  
Scanning through the crowd, she laughed to herself. Her Childe would never make a Claim, or so it seemed. She herself had never planned to, once her beloved had been killed by her Sire in a fit of jealous rage. But she took lovers, and mortals were the best, warm and soft. Her kind was cold and hard, as though carved from marble. But her Childe didn't even take lovers to shorten the nights. He had never even turned someone.  
  
Suddenly she let out a gasp of recognition. Standing right in front of her, staring blatantly at her, was her beloved from her past. Crystal eyes, hard face, and unearthly beauty, the man in front of her was Lorcan.  
  
***  
  
Spot Conlon (AN WOOO SPOT!) was the biggest player in New York. Every girl wanted him, and he had every girl. But he had never seen a girl like the one in front of him. With silver eyes, silver hair, and pure white skin wrapped in shimmery sliver cloth, she could have been an angel. An angel, except for the cruelty in her diamond eyes and perfect lips.  
  
Abruptly her cruel eyes widened and her cruel mouth released one questioning word.  
  
"Lorcan?" 


	3. Lorcan

Nighttime in New York  
  
Author: Cheladoniel  
  
Summary: A Childe of the Night stalks Specs and an ancient Queen loves Spot. What happens when they meet? Please note this is SLASH and HET.  
  
Rating: R because I'm being cautious. Lots of swearing eventually.  
  
Pairing: The Golden One/Specs, The Silver Queen/Spot. You'll find out who the others are IF YOU READ.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at slash. So review and tell me whatchya think. And please be gentle. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and temper very sharp knives which will then be used on flamers (the knives, not the marshmallows).  
  
Shoutouts: Anne: WRONG AGAIN!  
  
Vinyl: Ain't cliffhangers a blast?  
  
Ozma: I'm glad you think it's original. Read Malevolent Sins by Stage.  
  
Neffie: Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it… more coming!!!  
  
  
  
Specs wandered aimlessly about the streets of New York. He was dazed… he remembered being in the bar, and hearing a voice, and following it, but then everything went blank until he heard *I will taste you again,* and he saw the grandiose buildings and well dressed people indicating the classy area he was in.  
  
Ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the gentlefolk, Specs tried to find his way back to the voice, but soon ended up at the edge of Brooklyn. Giving up for the time being, he headed off in search of Spot to pay his respects.  
  
Half an hour later, he found the Brooklyn leader, deep in a staring contest with an ice maiden. Hesitant to interrupt, he was surprised to hear Spot say, "How did you know my name? I nevah told anybahdy dat." But he was more surprised to hear the ice maiden reply, "Lorcan… don't you know me? Think, Lorcan… You were my lover…" The ice maiden trailed off.  
  
"Lovah? Lady, I'se had so many goils I'se lost count a dem a long time ago. But I tink I'd remembah someone like you." He looked her up and down. "And I don't."  
  
"Lorcan, please try… you were born in Ireland the week before me. WE were neighbors. At 15 we made love for the first time. We got engaged at 17 but I disappeared. 2 years later I returned, but with Rhisiart…" at the sound of the name, Spot stiffened. "Rhis killed my parents, then yours. When you tried to take me from him, he killed you. Remember?"  
  
Specs saw red tears form in the woman's eyes. "Remember?" he looked at Spot, who seemed disturbed, as though he did remember. Suddenly Spot answered.  
  
"I don' remembah, but… I dream sometimes… about a goil, and a farm, and a strange person poisoning my parents. Then I feel knives. Is that it?"  
  
The ice maiden nodded. With tears of blood running down her cheeks, she laughed. "Lorcan, it is you!"  
  
***  
  
Spot was still confused- how did this beautiful woman know his name and his dreams? Thinking, he noticed that she looked remarkably like the girl from his "memories," if older, wiser, and crueler. He searched his mind for a name… he remembered Rhisiart… but her name was… was…  
  
"Esyllt?"  
  
The woman, Esyllt, suddenly looked much younger and smiled wider. "You do remember!"  
  
***  
  
The Golden One was waiting for the sun to go down and his Sire to come home. Pacing the length of the room, he savored the lingering taste of blood in his mouth. That boy had been so sweet, fresh… pure.  
  
He looked impatiently at the clock on the wall. It was almost nightfall. His Sire should return soon with some mortal. The youth went to his room… one of the benefits of being eight centuries old was that you became infinitely wealthy. The shining couple could afford to occupy the penthouse suit of the hotel for an indiscriminate length of time and took full advantage of it. Looking at the shaded window, he saw the dingy light that signified New York's day give way to the dusky rose indicating sun set. Quickly he changed his clothes, from dingy things allowing him to pass into the lower neighborhoods unnoticed into high class garments. He sighed. This is how he was meant to dress. He tied the sign of his heritage around his neck- a golden Celtic cross with a ruby in the center. Ever Childe Sired by one of Rhisiart's spawn received one.  
  
Rhisiart…The Golden One shuddered. Rhisiart. The Sire of his Sire. The one who killed his family. He would kill his Grandsire if he could, but Children were immortal. Nothing could kill them except one thing. Fire… fire could kill them. And no one knew where Rhisiart was unless he was with them. So he had to wait. Besides, his Sire still loved her maker. She would never forgive him if he killed Rhisiart.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. The only person who came to their rooms at night was his Sire. *At last* he thought. *We can go out!* Then he heard another set of footsteps. His Sire had found a lover for the night. He would have to go alone. Stepping into the main room just as the couple opened the door, he was stopped dead (AN hehehe PUN) in his tracks. "Lorcan?"  
  
***  
  
Esyllt looked at her Childe. "Gwrth, I thought perhaps you would already have left. Yes, it is Lorcan. But now they call him Spot. And this time, Rhisiart isn't going to take him away from me!"  
  
"Very well then, Sire. I shall go." He walked over to her and kissed her hand. Her cross met his and they felt something…someone… familiar drawing near. But they ignored it, put it off as Lorcan being there. He straightened and walked out the door, in search of some rich person to eat. 


	4. Gwrtheyrn

Nighttime in New York  
  
Author: Cheladoniel  
  
Summary: A Childe of the Night stalks Specs and an ancient Queen loves Spot. What happens when they meet? Please note this is SLASH and HET.  
  
Rating: R because I'm being cautious. Lots of swearing eventually.  
  
Pairing: The Golden One/Specs, The Silver Queen/Spot. You'll find out who the others are IF YOU READ.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at slash. So review and tell me whatchya think. And please be gentle. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and temper very sharp knives which will then be used on flamers (the knives, not the marshmallows).  
  
PS: There is SEX in this chapter… this chapter is NC-17!!! It's also my first attempt, so bear with me if it's really bad… And it finally gets slashy!  
  
PPS: That PS sounds really bad if you have a dirty mind!  
  
Shoutouts: Lashes- It hasn't gotten slashy yet… it's just a weird story!  
  
Ann- you're not a bad guesser, I just keep changing my mind. I promise it WILL be someone recognizable by the end of the story!  
  
Bittah- I'm evil… I've been aware of that for a loooong time thanks to stupid people who think black clothes and a bad attitude is a sign of evil.  
  
Stepherz- I'm glad you like it… I'm developing their past as I go, so it just fits.  
  
Ozma, Vinyl, Stage, Moth- I'm glad you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Gwrtheyrn was gone, Esyllt led Lorcan into her room. Closing the door in case Gwrth came back, Esyllt pulled her old lover into a hard kiss. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she let centuries of experience convince him to let go of his façade and give in. Not that it took much convincing…  
  
His skilled hands moved over her back as he returned the kiss. He slipped his hands between them and began unbuttoning her shirt. She followed suit, and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Once their chests were bare, Esyllt knelt in front of her lover and began kissing his planed chest while removing his pants. She caught one nipple in her mouth and nibbled it till it became hard. Turning her head, she paid the same attention to its twin while Lorcan groaned in pleasure. He wove his fingers through her long silver hair.  
  
Continuing down his body, her lips found his hard penis and gently kissed the tip, tasting the precum beading there. She straightened and kissed him, hard. He took the opportunity to divest her of her skirt, and she pulled him closer to her. Stumbling back, they fell onto the neatly made bed. Esyllt rolled them over so Lorcan was on top. He took control, positioning himself over her entrance. She gripped his ass and pulled him into her with all the strength of her centuries. She gasped as he filled her… they fit perfectly together.  
  
Lorcan began moving slowly, pumping into his partner. She moaned in pleasure. Leaning down with his head, he caught one of her breasts in his mouth and began sucking it. His hand snaked between them, down between her thighs to find her clit. Fingering it, he made her gasp even harder. Everything he did caused her more pleasure. He thrust harder and she arched beneath him. She could feel orgasm rising up, a wave with her at the top. He released her breast and pushed as far into her as he could, withdrew almost all the way, and when she whimpered for more, smirked at her. Suddenly, he thrust entirely into her, buried to the hilt in her cool tight wetness. The wave of ecstasy in her crested, and she screamed as he let loose with a feral cry, spurting all his mortal seed into her. Spent, Lorcan was too good a lover to just collapse on Esyllt… instead he tenderly kissed her, withdrew, and lay on his side next to her. He ran feathery soft touches up and down her side with one hand, and with the other caressing her cheek. She was beautiful.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep, and once he was sure she wouldn't waken, he carefully tucked her under the sheets of the bed and joined her in slumber.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Gwrth returned. He had tasted the finest young ladies society had to offer, and now he was ready to sleep. He walked past Esyllt's room, paused, and heard two sleepers. He grinned and walked on. Esyllt had found her love again. Good for her.  
  
***  
  
The morning came, and sunrise crept up. Lorcan and Esyllt slept on, unaware of any impending danger. Gwrth was awake, writing in his books, making notes of spells that worked, didn't work… he too was unaware that something was drawing near.  
  
***  
  
Esyllt was startled awake by a voice. She sat up, pulling the sheet with her to cover her exposed body. Lorcan, roused by the movement, sat up as well. They looked to the doorway, from whence the voice had come.  
  
"Really, Esyllt, I'm disappointed. In 800 years, couldn't I teach you not to sleep with your food?"  
  
***  
  
Almost simultaneously, Gwrth left the hotel room. He sensed nothing wrong, heard nothing out of the ordinary. He went off in search of the boy he had tasted last night.  
  
Wandering the streets of the slums, he saw many boys carrying papers. He was tempted by some of them… they all smelled so fresh beneath the grubby skin they wore. He wondered if it came with the job… look bad, taste good. Gwrth looked around for his next meal. Suddenly a girl caught his eye. She looked wholesome enough. He beckoned to her, and unable to avoid his mind, she came towards him.  
  
Gwrth led her into a dark alley (AN Cliché much?). Once she was deep in the shadows, he proceeded to kiss her lips softly and bite into her neck. Once the blood it his mouth, however, he was disgusted to find she tasted horrible. She tasted like an old sailor, tough and salty. He spat out her blood. Deepening the incision on her neck, he turned and left the alleyway while her life force slowly seeped out of her.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, Specs was selling his papers when Kid Blink came running up to him, asking if he'd heard the news.  
  
Specs rolled his eyes. "Blink… we sell papers. Of course I've heard the news."  
  
"Not this you haven't. Sarah's dead. Her throat was cut, they found her in some alley."  
  
***  
  
At the same time, Gwrth became aware that his favorite blood was near. Glancing from the shadows, he saw the boy, carrying a load of newspapers. Gwrth smiled smugly. Time for a quality meal. -Now which spell to use? Ah. That will work.-  
  
*Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon*  
  
Specs' head whipped around, looking for the voice. It was the voice from yesterday, the voice that froze everything and called him. Now he could follow it and remember where it came from.  
  
*I would dial the numbers just to listen to your breath  
  
And I will stand inside my hell and hold the hand of death  
  
You don't know how far I'd go to ease this precious ache  
  
And you don't know how far I'd go or how much I can take  
  
Just to reach you, just to reach you  
  
Oh reach you…*  
  
This spell wasn't as strong as the other, but Gwrth already had ties in the boy. All he had to do was draw them in.  
  
*Come to my window  
  
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon  
  
Come to my window  
  
I'll be home soon*  
  
Specs was drawn straight to the voice. 


End file.
